The Other Snow Queen
by Thepopcornpup
Summary: After being knocked out by her ice chandelier , Elsa woke up on the North Mountain to find herself face-to-face with a woman who has sweeping black hair, a bad attitude, but most importantly, ice powers. All of this leads Elsa to find herself wondering if this woman...is her?
1. The Other Snow Queen

**Author's note: Hi! This is my first fanfiction on fanfiction, so I hope you like it! I've used a deleted scene from Frozen in this. I don't own Frozen, it's characters, storyline, etc. **

"Queen Elsa!" Hans shouted.

Elsa tried her best to block him out, but she couldn't ignore what came next.

"Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

Suddenly, Elsa stopped and looked around. _Was I really about to push that man off of the balcony?_ She thought in horror. _I really am a monster. Only someone with a frozen heart would do that._

With a slight crackling sound, Elsa just barely noticed the chandelier crashing down from above her. With a gasp, Elsa pulled up her skirts and dashed out of the way. In her panic, she slipped and fell to the ground, hitting her head on the ice. She tried to get back up, but she barely pushed herself an inch off of the ground before stars flashed in front her and she dizzily fell back down, unconscious.

* * *

Elsa awoke to face full of snow. She lifted her face up, taking in her surroundings. As her vision cleared, she realized that she was somewhere on the North Mountain. "What am I doing down here?" She muttered, trying to get up. Holding onto the side of a cliff for support, Elsa slowly stood up, trying to remember what happened.

As she looked around at the snow-covered mountain, it all came crashing back at her.

_I said, ENOUGH!_

_Monster!_

_Don't let them know…Well, now they know!_

_I belong here, alone, where I can be who I am… without hurting anyone._

_You kind of set off an eternal winter…everywhere._

_What power do you have to stop this winter?! To stop me?!_

_Please, just stay away from me!_

_Don't be the monster they fear you are!_

"Oh no," She whispered, slipping back into the panic she felt before.

"Evening, gentlemen." Said a voice from somewhere nearby. The voice sounded really familiar to Elsa, almost like her own. Elsa decided to follow the voice, not wanting any more people on the mountain that she could harm.

"Why are you on my mountain?" The voice continued coolly.

This caught Elsa by surprise. Had this woman been on the mountain the whole time?

"We were sent," came a man's voice, sounding restrained. "To find Princess Anna."

Elsa gasped. _Anna's not in Arendelle,_ She thought worriedly. _Is she okay? Did I hurt her? She knew that she'd struck Anna, but she didn't seem hurt. She said she was fine. I was such a fool to think that was true!_ Elsa started running toward the voices.

"By whom?" The woman continued.

"Admiral Westerguard," The man answered, still sounding restrained.

Soon, Elsa saw why. The man- there were actually two men- were suspended in the air, wrapped in ice. Elsa stumbled backward when she saw that the woman was controlling them. _Another person...who can…_ Elsa thought slowly, trying to process it all.

"Of course!" The woman laughed, looking sinister. "Well, why didn't Admiral Westerguard come himself? Since he loves her so!"

_Who's Admiral Westerguard?!_ Elsa asked herself. _And how does this woman know my sister?!_

"H-he," One man stuttered.

"He's busy raising an army?" The woman questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The two men exchanged nervous glances and, with a clenching of her fists, the ice wrapped around them tightened.

"Yes, your majesty!" One gasped.

_Your majesty?_ Elsa got a terrible feeling about this woman.

"What a coincidence!" The woman smirked as hundreds- no, thousands, of Elsa decided - of snow monsters gathered behind her.

"Never underestimate the power of snow and ice!" The woman warned as the snow monsters started heading toward the men.

"Stop!" Elsa cried.

To everyone's surprise, the monsters listened.

"What?" The woman looked confused and angry. She turned toward Elsa with a glare that could make grown men cower in fear. (Which, as those men proved, it did.) "_Why_ did they obey _you?_"

"I-I don't know," Elsa stammered as snow started to fall.

"Yes, you do!" The woman accused. "Who are you?!"

"Um, Q-queen Elsa of A-arendelle." Elsa answered.

"That's a lie!" The woman shouted, shooting ice at Elsa. "I'm Queen Elsa!"

Elsa suddenly got a good look at her face. At first glance, you would say she bared no resemblance to Elsa, with black hair swept up on top of her head and slightly bluish skin. But, if when you looked at her face, _really_ looked at her face, you could see the same pale pink lips, the same nose lightly dusted with freckles, and the same blue eyes filled with anger and fear.

It seemed the other woman had gotten a good look at Elsa, too. Her face that was originally contorted into a scowl, fell into a wide eyed look of confusion and anxiety. Snow swirled around the two as they examined each other, the truth dawning on them.

The two men, still trapped in ice, didn't seem as observant. "Let us go!" They shouted.

"No!" The black haired one shouted. Then, she turned toward the girl who claimed to be her. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

"Do you know anything?" The other asked coldly.

"Yes," The platinum haired one replied defensively. When she saw the other girl's face get darker, Elsa lost all defense and explained nervously, "You see, the last thing I remember is being in my ice palace when these men came in and started shooting arrows at me. I,um, tried to stop them and ended up almost pushing one off of the balcony." Elsa shuddered and continued, "Before I could, though, Prince Hans-"

"You mean, Admiral Westerguard?" The other girl interrupted.

"I-I guess." She said. "He came in and, well, distracted me. Then, something shot my chandelier and I somehow lost consciousness. I woke up here."

The black-haired girl started pacing, deep in thought. "You're Queen Elsa?" She asked finally.

Elsa nodded. "Are you Queen Elsa?"

"Yes," She answered.

"This doesn't make any sense," The blonde ran her fingers through her hair as the snow that swirled around the the two queens became stronger.

"I have an idea," The calmer of the pair declared as the blonde continued panicking. "Hey, you!" She shouted, grabbing the other's attention. "I know where we have to go."

**By the way, thank you Gravespawn and FFcrazy15 for pointing out my formatting mistake! I looked at it and thought, _Oh, crud. _That was embarrassing!**


	2. The Valley of the Living Rock

**Author's Note: Wow! Thanks for the nice reviews! I probably won't update this often in the future. Hope you like it!**

As the girls approached their destination, the fair-haired girl gasped. "I know this place!" She said.

"It's where Papa took me when I struck Anna." They said in unison.

As they exchanged suspicious glances, the rocks in front of them shook and took the form of trolls.

"It's Queen Elsa!" One stated, sounding nervous.

"Where's your leader?" The Queen with the blue tinted skin demanded, looking down upon the trolls.

"Y-you mean Grand Pabbie?" The troll asked.

Both nodded as Grand Pabbie rolled forward.

"Your majesty, who is this?" Grand Pabbie asked, gesturing toward the Elsa with her hair braided.

"I'm, um, Elsa, too." She answered.

"Elsa Two?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"I suppose that would work." The raven haired queen mused. "I can be Elsa One, and you can be Elsa Two."

"I guess," The now "Elsa Two" nodded.

"What do you mean?" Grand Pabbie looked confused.

"I don't think you know me." Elsa Two said. "I don't think anyone does." She repeated what she had told Elsa One on the North Mountain, and then explained how they met each other.

"Hmm," Grand Pabbie rubbed his chin. "I think I may know what's happening. Elsa Two, were you recently coronated?"

She nodded.

"Did you set off an eternal winter that night?"

"I didn't mean to," She muttered. "but, yes."

"And, did you strike your sister?"

"I didn't mean to do that either."

"I did both of those things," Elsa One said, astonished. "But, I did them on purpose."

"_What?" _Elsa Two hissed, suddenly angry. "Y-you did that on purpose?!"

Elsa One nodded, as if it were nothing.

"Why?!" Elsa Two shouted. "You struck Anna on purpose?! How _could _you?!"

"Woah, woah! Calm down!" Elsa One cried, but that only seemed to provoke her more.

"How can I calm down?!" Elsa Two yelled, freezing the ground, and making a blizzard toward the other Elsa. "Why would you?! What did Anna ever do to you?! She's completely innocent, unlike me!"

This earned her stares from all of the trolls surrounding them.

"I-I meant to say you." She stammered.

"You don't even know half of it, you foolish impostor!" Elsa One spat, making the blizzard blow toward Elsa Two now. "How dare _you_ come here, claiming to be me, making me trust you, and then flip out on me! You idiot, you poser! If you are me, then you're nothing but evil to the core! So, cut the good girl act, because you're just what the prophecy speaks of! You're a monster! You're a witch! Deep inside of you, perfect girl, I'm a frozen-hearted ruler!"

Elsa One didn't seem to notice her mistake as she shot ice into Elsa Two's heart.

"Why didn't it do anything?" She questioned when Elsa Two didn't fall to the ground.

"The cold never bothered me." Elsa Two answered.

Elsa One smiled sinisterly. "Well, _this _might bother you." She said coolly. She calmly walked up to Elsa Two and slapped her straight across the face.

Elsa Two responded with a slap in return.

Meanwhile, Grand Pabbie had been trying to get the girls' attention as they fought. "Girls, please!" He shouted. "I know what's going on!"

Neither of the queens seemed to notice him as they continually shot ice at each other, occasionally kicking or slapping the other.

"Elsa!" Grand Pabbie yelled.

"You little brat!" Elsa One shrieked as she pulled the other's hair.

"_I'm_ the brat?!" Elsa Two retorted. "You're the one that froze all of Arendelle for your own selfish reasons, not even thinking about anyone else!"

"Like you're any better than me, you prissy little twit!" Elsa One shouted, pushing Elsa Two over. "You did just the same as me!"

"ELSA!" Grand Pabbie cried.

Both girls stopped and turned toward the ruler of the trolls.

"Elsa Two, you've been sent to a parallel universe ." Grand Pabbie said.

"What does that mean?" She asked, forgetting her anger.

"It's a place where everybody you know still exists, but they're slightly different." He explained. "Like, one part of their personality may overrule the dominant feature of their personality in your world, or maybe they made a different choice somewhere along the way. You've been sent here for a reason."

"Why?" She questioned.

"My magic can only read so far into it." He said sadly. "I don't know. But, unfortunately, you can't return to your own reality until you figure out what that reason is."

"But, I need to get back to my universe!" Elsa Two started pacing. "I struck Anna! I need to get back to my sister! I need to thaw Arendelle! But, I don't know how!"

"I'm sorry, Elsa." Grand Pabbie shook his head. "If there was more I could do, I would."

"Why wasn't I sent to her universe?" Elsa One asked.

"You two probably needed to meet each other for some reason." Grand Pabbie answered.

"What do I do? What can I do? This is hopeless!" Elsa Two muttered. "Calm yourself! No!"

"Fear will only make it worse, calm down." Grand Pabbie.

"No! I-I can't take this!" Elsa Two screamed. "I can't take any of this!"

The trolls watched as the already-eternal winter grew worse and worse the more the young girl panicked.

"Elsa, please listen, we can make this right," Grand Pabbie coaxed.

"Just, just leave me alone!" She stuttered, holding up her hands and running away.

"Elsa, wait!"Grand Pabbie called, but she didn't listen. He turned toward Elsa One. "Please go help her."

"Oh, you want my help now?" The remaining Elsa asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Because you sure didn't seem to want my help when you told my parents that I was the prophecy!"

"Elsa, please. She's a part of you." Grand Pabbie begged.

"No, she's not," Elsa said grimly. "And, she never will be. Now, excuse me. I have some...unfinished business to take care of." She smiled wickedly as she headed back to the North Mountain, leaving a trail of snow in her wake.

**Should Anna come to the alternate universe? Please answer in reviews!**


	3. The Other Anna

**Author's note: Thanks for the helpful reviews! This chapter starts out in the Frozen universe from the movie.**

Anna stared at the man she was hopelessly in love with just a few minutes ago. But, now, Anna wished she'd never met him as he described his despicable plan to her.

"Now, all that's left to do is kill Elsa and bring back summer." Hans explained calmly.

With all the strength she could muster, Anna pushed herself up and stared him straight in the eye. "You're no match for Elsa!"

Tilting her head up, he retorted, "No, you're no match for Elsa." He let her head go, causing her to fall back to the ground. He continued as he pulled his gloves back on. "I, on the other hand, am the hero who will save Arendelle from destruction."

"You won't get away with this!" She called weakly as he walked away.

"Aw," Hans chuckled with mock sympathy. "I already have." With that, he left and locked the door.

"No, no!" Anna cried, half-running, half-crawling to the door. She tried to open it, but with a shiver, she fell against the door, her hair turning more white. "Somebody...help...please…" She muttered, closing her eyes. Eventually, the freezing world around her faded as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Anna's eyes snapped open with a start. She looked around at the library, her tired eyes falling on a shivering figure in the corner. "Is that...me?" She headed toward it, not sure if she was shaking because she was cold or scared.

"Hello?" She asked.

The girl in the corner looked up at Anna with half-closed eyes. But, they widened when she saw got a clear view of her. With a scream, she stood up and ran, only to run into a table and fall to the ground again.

Anna screamed too when she realized that this girl who looked uncannily like her sounded uncannily like her.

At the sound of Anna's voice, the girl screamed again, scrambling to the other side of the room.

"I'm staring at myself," Anna said. "I'm staring at myself, I'm staring at myself, what the heck?! I'm staring at myself!"

"Am I dead?" the girl asked. "Are you some sort of vision about to tell me, 'Anna, follow the light?!'"

"I was wondering the same thing…" Anna responded.

"Well, if you're not a vision, and I'm not a vision…" The girl trailed off, deep in thought.

The two girls headed toward each other, looking over each other.

"D-do you have a sister?" The girl questioned.

"Yes." Anna answered.

"Is her name Elsa?"

"Yes."

"Did she freeze your heart?"

"Yes."

"This is weird…" The girl started fiddling with her braid, something Anna knew she did when she was nervous. "Really weird. I didn't even hear you come in here! I know I was alo-"

She stopped talking as she shuddered and fell to the couch.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked, rushing over to the couch.

"I'm no better than you are." The girl answered, motioning toward Anna's white hair.

"True," Anna nodded, shivering.

"I don't think there's any need to introduce myself," The girl laughed nervously. "But my name's Anna."

"So is mine."

"How can we tell each other apart?" The other Anna asked.

"I have an idea," The first Anna said, removing her cloak. "You can be cloaked Anna, and I can be uncloaked Anna."

"How about you're just 'Anna'?" Cloaked Anna suggested.

"Okay," Anna agreed.

The two sat in silent disbelief, both almost positive that they were going insane.

"We can't just sit here." Anna said, breaking the silence. "We've got to figure out how to get out of here."

"We open the door?" Cloaked Anna responded.

"But, Hans locked it, remember?" Anna reminded her.

"Hans isn't here yet." Cloaked Anna looked confused. "That's why I'm waiting here; for him to come back and thaw my heart. Besides, why would he lock me in here? He loves me."

"What?" Slowly, Anna started to realize something. "Oh no…you don't know it…"

"Know what?"

"I-I don't know how to say this..." Anna bit her lip, took a deep breath, and came out with it. "Hans isn't who he says he is."

"What do you mean?"

"Hans betrayed me." Anna continued painfully. "H-he never loved me, and only wanted to marry into the throne. With me so weak, he locked me in the library and went to…kill Elsa so that he could be king." Anna looked at the other Anna's heartbroken face. "I'm so sorry."

"No." Cloaked Anna responded almost immediately. "No, y-you're wrong. You're wrong! Hans would never even think of doing such a thing!"

"I would have said the same thing if anyone else had told me," She admitted. "But, he said it himself."

"No, he didn't!" Cloaked Anna cried weakly. "A-and, I'll prove it! We'll find Hans, he'll kiss me…or us? But, once he does, everything will be alright."

"No!" Anna argued. "Do you trust yourself?"

Cloaked Anna nodded.

"Then, trust me."

"N-no, y-you know what?" Cloaked Anna was shivering more now, and Anna started to feel fainter herself. But, with her remaining strength, she continued, "I-I'll prove you, I'll p-prove myself th-that Hans loves me, th-that somebody loves me, that I'm more than just a spare!"

With that, she dragged Anna out of the room and to Kai. "You wait in the hall." Cloaked Anna told the other girl. "I think we'd get some questions if two Annas walked out."

Anna stepped back into the hallway and watched from behind the wall.

"Where did Hans go?" She demanded.

The royal servant hesitated before he answered, "He'll be back soon, my lady."

"Why won't you tell me where he went?" Cloaked Anna asked. "I asked when I first got here and you wouldn't tell me, and now you won't tell me!"

"Please, princess, just wait." Kai tried to walk away, but Cloaked Anna wasn't about to give up.

"Tell me where my fiance is!"She shouted desperately. "Please!"

Kai sighed. "Promise me that you won't freak out?"

"I can't promise anything." The cloaked girl replied honestly.

"Admiral Westerguard has created an army against Elsa." He revealed.

Both of the girls gasped. "What?"

"So, it's true, then?" Cloaked Anna frowned. "He…is trying to kill Elsa?"

"Anna, please listen." Kai looked the princess in the eye. "Your sister isn't the girl she was when you two were younger. She's become a ruler with a frozen heart. We can't stop the prophecy unless Hans and his army can calm her down."

Ignoring him, Cloaked Anna ran down the hall and back to the other Anna. "You were right! Hans is on his way."

"What?" Anna felt tears stinging at her eyes, but she blinked them back and said, "We have to stop him."

**Author's note: Not sure what Hans will be like in this universe. Hmm...**


	4. All My Life

**Author's Note: I've decided to reply to a couple reviews!**

**rsbaird: Thanks! I did draw the cover art. ****IAmOneMagicVortex: I think I'm going to make alternate universe Hans good...I think...**

**Hope you all like Chapter 4!**

Elsa Two had been running for a while. She had no idea where she was going, but she kept going. Eventually, she found herself at the castle.

_Should I go in?_ She wondered. _Maybe I could find something to help me, like my gloves._

Before she could have another thought, Elsa walked up to the gates. They were still open.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Anna?" She called.

There was no response.

Elsa walked up the stairs and approached a large door, painted with blue adornments. With shaky hands, she pushed open the door to a frozen room.

"It's exactly the same…" She muttered, looking around. Her gaze fell on her desk, which was covered in papers.

She walked over to the desk and picked through the papers. She found one with a drawing of a blue snowman and two stick figures smiling at it. Written at the top in all capital letters was: "DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?" Elsa chuckled at the backwards "S". But then, she read the bottom. "WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME ANYMORE?"

She closed her eyes, remembering when she first got that letter.

_"Elsa!" Her parents swung the door open to find Elsa sitting in the middle of the room, her cheeks stained with tears, holding a piece of paper._

_"What?" She sniffed and hid the paper behind her back._

_"You're freezing the walls outside of the room." Her father said. "Why? Are you okay?"_

_Elsa was about to tell him about the note Anna gave her when she remembered something: _Conceal, Don't Feel.

_"I don't know." Elsa lied. "I'll do better."_

_"You can control it, Elsa, remember?" Her father reassured. "Conceal,"_

_"Don't feel," Elsa added._

_"We love you." Her mother gave her a soft yet worried smile as she closed the door._

_Elsa re-read the note. Biting her lip, she sang softly, "Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel,"_

_Elsa crumpled it up and stuffed it into her desk drawer with the rest of Anna's lonely notes. "Don't let it show,"_

_She sighed. "Make one wrong move and Anna will know."_

Elsa shook her head as she picked up the next piece of paper. She recognized her handwriting, but she never wrote it. There were things messily written in all directions on the paper. It was hard to read, but she could figure out a few things.

"What's a sword sacrifice?!"

"My heart is NOT frozen!"

"Prophecy on page 394 of Papa's purple book in the library."

Elsa picked up the other papers to see that most of them were just the same;messy, all over the place thoughts about a prophecy, a sword sacrifice and a frozen heart. She read through each one of them until she came across one dated the day before her coronation. On this one, there were no crossed out words, and it was a lot easier to understand. Elsa read it out loud.

_"To whoever finds this,_

_All my life, I've been locked in a room, being forced to conceal my powers from the world. All my life, I've been surrounded by servants that know of my powers, and when they think I'm not around, I hear them whispering about how I'm the prophecy. All my life, I've tried to control my monstrous powers to no avail. All my life, I've been told by everyone that I'm the prophecy. My parents, the servants, the trolls. All my life, I never accepted it until today. Today,I've decided to stop denying it and show them all the monster they say I am. By the time you're reading this, I've probably cursed the land with unending winter. So, go tell them all I'm a monster. Why? Because I _am_ a monster and there's nothing I can do to change that._

_Signed,_

_Elsa the Snow Queen_

_P.S. Good luck figuring out what the heck a sword sacrifice is. I spent thirteen years trying to figure it out and look how far I've come."_

Elsa gasped. _No wonder she was so bitter and called me a monster. Is she right? Am I a monster?_ Elsa shook her head and decided she had to find the prophecy. She grabbed a bag off of Elsa One's bed post. _It's technically not stealing,_ She thought as she stuffed the letter inside. _Since we're sort of the same person, it's sort of mine._

Elsa walked down to the library, remembering that Elsa One had said the prophecy was on page 394 of a purple book. She was almost positive that she knew what book it was. She walked over to one of the shelves, and immediately went to the same book her father had found the map to the trolls in. Just seeing the book brought back bad memories, but she pushed them to the back of her mind as she flipped to the page.

Sure enough, written at the top was _"Troll's Prophecy."_ Underneath it was written,

_"Your future is bleak,_

_Your kingdom shall splinter._

_Your land shall be cursed with unending winter._

_With blasts of cold will come dark art,_

_And a ruler with a frozen heart._

_Then, all shall perish in snow and ice,_

_Unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice."_

Elsa felt dizzy. She fell back onto the couch, still holding the book. _This could work in my universe,_ She realized. _Could it exist in my universe?_

Elsa re-read the prophecy over and over until there was a sudden bang at the window. She rushed over to see what it was. Through the window, she could see a blizzard forming on the North Mountain. "Elsa One…" She whispered.

Elsa ripped page 394 out of the book and slipped it into her/Elsa One's bag. She ran out of the room and stopped in front of a suit of armor holding a sword. Elsa pulled the sword from its metal hand. "I think I may need this."


	5. No Warm Hugs Allowed

** Author's Note: I have had writer's block for the past week, but I'm back on track! I forgot to say in the other chapter that I did not write the prophecy. It was from one of the original drafts of Frozen, and I got it from the deleted song, "Spring Pageant", written by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez.**

**NerdsAreTheBest: I'm not entirely sure myself, but I'm going to guess it's a sacrifice involving a sword. ;)**

**Rsbaird: Thanks!**

**May I present to you, Chapter 5!**

* * *

Elsa One stood on her balcony, surveying the mountains below her. She could see Admiral Westerguard's army heading up the mountain, so she created a blizzard to slow them down. Once she felt the storm was big enough, she walked back into her castle, satisfied.

Elsa stepped up to the one of the walls, examining her reflection in the ice. It had been a while since she'd seen herself. She looked different. She looked evil. _That's a good thing, right? _She asked herself.

Elsa brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. She noticed she had a few freckles. _Not as many as Anna,_ She thought and shook her head. No, _I have better things to do than waste my time thinking about that naive fool._

* * *

The two Annas were getting weaker by the moment, but they kept trudging on.

"A-anna," Cloaked Anna shivered. "I don't think we're g-going to make it b-by foot."

Anna stopped and sighed. "You're right, b-but, how e-else do we travel?"

"I-I don't know," Cloaked Anna replied. "I lost my horse a w-while ago."

"Wait," Anna grinned. "Who s-said it had to be a horse?"

"W-well, what else could it be?" Cloaked Anna raised her eyebrow curiously.

Anna's grin grew wider. "Perhaps…a reindeer?"

* * *

Elsa One had been in a bitter mood ever since she'd seen her reflection. Something was tugging at her, which made her even angrier. _I don't get it!_ She thought in frustration. _I'm supposed to be free, so why do I feel just as bad as I did before?!_

"Elsa!"

Elsa gasped and instinctively shot ice toward the voice.

"Ooh, you impaled me!"

Elsa turned to see that a small, happy looking snowman was standing in the doorway, with a little hole in his stomach where she had shot the ice.

"Oh, it's just you." She sighed. "The screwup snowman."

When she had initially built her snowman army, 99% of them were fierce bodyguards that you'd have to be a fool to mess with. This one, however, was not in that 99%.

"Erm, Elsa-"

"That's 'your majesty' to you." Elsa cut in coldly.

"Right, your majesty," The misshapen snowman smiled. "Um, well, I was wondering if you could please call me by my name, Olaf? Instead of the screwup snowman?"

"You're lucky I even address you, you little pest!" The Snow Queen snapped. "I will call you whatever I please."

Olaf, who always had a rather sunny disposition for a creature made of snow, responded, "Okay, then!"

"Why are you even bothering me?" Elsa questioned.

"I just wanted to let you know that there's someone at the door." Olaf grinned.

"Tell whoever it is to get lost." The queen spat.

"M'kay." Olaf nodded. He was about to leave when he turned back and added, "You seem a bit upset. Do you need a warm hug?"

Elsa had mixture of disgust and confusion on her face. "A _what?_"

"A warm hug!" Olaf repeated. "I'm great at them, you know. I like to consider it my special talent, so to say."

"What makes you think that I, Queen of the Ice and Snow, want a warm hug?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well, everybody likes warm hugs!" Olaf answered simply. "It's like love wrapped you up in a neat little bow! I'm sure even the Grinch enjoyed his fair share of warm hugs!"

Elsa kneeled down and lifted the snowman's chin, glaring. "Listen here, vermin. You're going to have to find a new special talent, because I never have, and I never will want a warm hug. So, rid your mind of the nauseating idea, shut up, and do my bidding." She poked her finger through the hole she had created in his stomach. "Because, I can do a whole lot worse than that."

Even Olaf, about the cheeriest living thing on Earth, felt a sting at her words. "Yes, your majesty."

* * *

Elsa Two twiddled her thumbs as she waited outside. Olaf had been gone forever, which made her more nervous than she already was. After all, the last thing she'd said to her doppelganger was, "You're the one who froze all of Arendelle for your own selfish reasons, not even thinking about anyone else!" It wasn't exactly the world's best note to leave things on.

Elsa looked back at the surrounding mountains. _Perhaps I should just leave_, She thought. _I could go as far from Arendelle as possible and start over. Since no one would recognize me as a monarch, I could pose as a commoner and just wander around from kingdom to kingdom for the rest of my life. Or better yet, I could go to Antarctica and live completely alone. Far away from all the madness. I would never have to go back to my reality, where I could hurt Anna._

Elsa was about to do so without a second thought until a small voice piped, "Hi again, stranger!"

"Oh," Elsa turned back. "Olaf."

If Olaf still had any hurt from what Elsa One had said, it was gone now. "You remembered my name!" He exclaimed, positively filled with pleasure.

"How could I forget?" Elsa gave a soft smile and patted him on the head.

Olaf giggled.

"Well, what did Elsa say?" She asked, realizing how odd it felt to ask someone what you said.

"Right." Elsa could have sworn that Olaf's smile had grown a fraction of an inch smaller. "She said for you to get lost, but I would advise you not to do that."

Elsa looked down and sighed. "Is there any way I could talk to her?"

"Of course!" Olaf beamed. "Elsa's in here!"

Olaf grabbed Elsa's arm and started to drag her inside the ice castle.

"Oh, Olaf, I don't think Elsa wants me-"

But, before Elsa could finish protesting, Olaf had pushed her into the room with Elsa One.

"Your welcome!" Olaf waved and left the room.

Elsa One turned around and grimaced at the sight of Elsa Two. "Oh, great."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know there hasn't been much of Anna(s) in this story, but the next chapter will have a lot more of her (them). And a certain valiant, pungent reindeer king...**


	6. A Valiant, Pungent Reindeer King's Tale

**Author's note: It's been about a month since I've updated! Sorry! Major writer's block! But I'm NOT quitting this story! Thanks for all of the reviews! By the way, suggestions are welcome. If it wasn't clear by how long this has taken to get up, I obviously need some input. :-) I hope that you like it!**

* * *

Kristoff trudged along, worrying about Anna. He wanted to go back and stay with her until he knew she was okay, but he couldn't. _Besides,_ he told himself, _her true love will thaw her heart and she'll be fine._

"She'll be fine." He said out loud.

Sven snorted.

"Don't talk like that," Kristoff snapped. "You know I can't understand you when you talk that way."

Sven snorted again and jumped, excitedly nudging Kristoff.

"What is it?" Kristoff questioned, slightly annoyed.

As an answer, Sven bolted ahead of Kristoff. Looking back, he cocked his head toward the small figure of a girl, whom Kristoff recognized immeadietly.

"Anna!" Kristoff cried. He lept onto Sven's back, heading toward the weakened princess.

"Kristoff!" Anna smiled softly. Kristoff could have sworn he'd heard two voices, but he decided that it had something to do with the altitude.

"Anna, what on Earth are you doing wandering around the mountains?" Kristoff asked, eyebrows creasing. "You're obviously in no condition to be doing so."

"K-Kristoff, we need your help," Anna pleaded. "I thought we'd have to go all th-the way to the trolls, a-and I wasn't sure if we'd make it."

"Wait, who's _'we?'_" Kristoff asked, just as another girl came up unsteadily behind Anna. Her hair was in white braids like Anna's, and she had freckles like Anna, and ice covering her face like Anna, and eyes like Anna's, and a nose like Anna's. As she came closer, Kristoff realized that she didn't just look like Anna; she was Anna.

Kristoff stared, stunned, at the twins.

"Oh. _This_-" One Anna motioned at herself and the other Anna. "-probably n-needs some explaining."

Kristoff nodded slowly.

"We r-really don't know how she g-got here," The Anna with a cloak said. "But, sh-she seems to know more than me. L-like, she told me how Hans…well, he's not who we thought he was. B-but, we've been calling her 'Anna' and me 'Cloaked Anna.' Does this make a-any sense to you?"

To both girls' surprise, Kristoff nodded.

"W-what?" Cloaked Anna asked in disbelief. "How? What does it mean?"

"Well, I sort of understand it." Kristoff clarified. "Kind of. Not that much, but, well, I've seen it before.

"You see, it was quite a while ago." He explained. "These women came to Grand Pabbie. I couldn't really see her- er, _them_- but, from the back, they looked exactly alike. Her-_their_- names were both Idun."

"Idun?" The Annas echoed. "That was…my mother's name." Their voices had an almost pained tone to them.

"W-wait, brown hair? In a bun?" Anna asked. "Did she look kind of like Elsa?"

Kristoff seemed stunned by their reactions. "Um, I couldn't see her that well, but, yeah, that sounds about right. She had on a purple dress?"

"Oh my goodness." Anna whispered.

"Pl-please, tell us more." Cloaked Anna begged, getting choked up.

"Alright, well, apparently 'Other Idun' had appeared to 'Original Idun' moments before she was about to go on a trip to Corona." Kristoff continued, the girls clinging onto every word. "Neither of them knew why Other Idun was there, so they went to Grand Pabbie. He told them that Other Idun was from an alternate universe where things were slightly different, and that she was sent to our universe for a reason."

"Why?" The Annas quiestioned in unison.

"He didn't know." Kristoff answered.

"Another universe…" Anna trailed off. She turned her attention back to Kristoff and asked, "Did Mama- um, Other Idun- ever get back to her universe?"

Kristoff shrugged. "I don't know; Grand Pabbie said that they had to figure out the reason in order for her to get back. They left after that and never came back."

They all stood in curious silence for a while until Anna shuddered and fell into the snow.

"Anna!" Kristoff shouted, barely catching her.

"I'm okay," Anna replied faintly, eyes half closed.

Kristoff took off his vest and put it on Anna, who remained uncloaked. "We've got to get you two back to warmth." He said, noticing that Cloaked Anna was looking weaker, too.

"No!" Cloaked Anna cried hoarsely, remembering why they needed him."N-no, Kristoff, we can't. You know what I s-said about Hans not being who we thought he w-was? W-well, he's after Elsa, and we need to make sure h-he doesn't kill her. We've got to save her."

"After what she did to you?" Kristoff asked, motioning toward their icy fingers.

Both Annas glared daggers at him. "Elsa may have hurt me, b-but that doesn't mean I'm just g-going to sit around while some r-rotten cockroach goes out t-to kill her!" Cloaked Anna frowned.

"Take us up the North Mountain," Anna commanded. "Again."

"But, you guys are…" Kristoff started.

"Almost frozen?" Cloaked Anna finished. "I kn-know, but I don't care. I w-want Elsa to be safe."

Kristoff shook his head. "I can't let you risk your lives more."

Cloaked Anna stepped on his foot with surprising strength for a freezing girl. "We're gonna freeze either way. I'd rather at least try t-to help her."

Kristoff sighed. "Fine." He agreed grudgingly.

They all got onto Sven's back, heading for the North Mountain. As they traveled, they all wondered the same thing. _Would the Annas make it?_


	7. That Perfect Girl is Gone

"This is an unpleasant surprise." Elsa One smiled sarcastically. "Whatever did I do to deserve your company?"

"Nothing." Elsa Two replied immediately, nervousness washing over her.

"Oh, so you've just come here to annoy me?" Elsa One asked, raising her eyebrow.

"N-no." Elsa Two stuttered. "I just have to-"

But, Elsa One cut her off. "How did you even get here through the blizzard?"

"The blizzard actually made me go quicker." Elsa Two explained. "You know, the cold-"

"Never bothered you anyway, right." Elsa One finished, obviously irritated. "So, you've just come here to tell me that you made it through my blizzard? Well, congratulations! Sorry, I don't have a trophy for you."

"That's not why I'm here." Elsa Two finally said, as she had been trying to while Elsa One mocked her. "Look, I know what's going on with you."

"Sure, you do." Elsa One scoffed.

Elsa Two pulled out the letter Elsa One had written. "I read this."

Elsa One's eyes narrowed in fury. "Give me that!"I She snatched the letter out of Elsa Two's hands. "Let me guess, you're gonna start reprimanding me for deciding to embrace who I am."

"But, this isn't who you are." Elsa Two argued.

Elsa One let out a slight laugh, but she didn't find anything funny. "Like you can tell me who I am."

"I want to help you." Elsa Two frowned.

"Oh, and look how great your attempts at 'helping' people have gone." Elsa One laughed again, making Elsa Two want to put her guard back up. Elsa One continued, slowly walking toward Elsa Two as she spoke. "When you tried to 'help' Anna by shutting her out…well, look where you two are now! She's got a frozen heart thanks to you and she hates you."

Elsa Two trembled, feeling as if she were talking to a personified version of her worst nightmares. She swallowed. "Anna…does not…hate me." She said slowly and defensively.

"You're wrong." Elsa One spat. "She does hate you, and she has good reasons, too."

Elsa Two, who was now backed up against the wall, took a deep breath and responded, "I can't deny that Anna has good reasons to hate me. Why, all of Arendelle has good reasons to hate me. Heck, I even have good reasons to hate myself! But, Anna is too good for hatred. She lets love prevail over all. I honestly don't know how she does it, but it's almost as if she can't feel hate. If I knock her down, she'll push herself back up with a smile on her face. And, if the world knocks me down, she'll always be there to help me back up."

Elsa One turned away from Elsa Two. "Shut up." She growled. "You don't have to tell me about how perfect Anna is. I already know."

"Do you?" Elsa Two questioned bravely, not thinking about how harshly Elsa One could react to what she said next. "Because by the way you're acting, it sure seems like you take your perfect sister for granted."

There was a strained silence in the room before Elsa One, fire gripping her words, hissed, "You think I take her for granted? I haven't gone a day in my life without thinking about Anna. When she came to my palace, I invited her to stay with me. I thought it could be me and her against the world, but she had other ideas. She wanted me to come back and put the gloves on." Elsa One turned back to face Elsa Two, but she didn't look her in the eye. "What can I say? That angered me. She wanted me to hide again. And, well, you know what happens when a person with ice powers gets angry. I barely thought about it; I acted on impulse. I froze her heart." She sniffed and turned away again. "And I don't regret it one bit."

Elsa Two stared at the back of her head, her thoughts racing. She considered just telling Elsa One flat out that she didn't believe her that she didn't regret it, but decided against it. One thought really tugged at her. _Is she right? Is a monster all that I can be?_

"Elsa," Elsa Two sighed. "You don't want to hear this, but you do care about Anna. You don't have to be this way, though."

"I'm not being any way!" Elsa One snapped. "I'm being who I am. The Ice Queen. I'm not meant to love anybody, and nobody is meant to love me. I am as cold as the ice within me."

Elsa Two worried. "You don't have to be the Ice Queen."

The ice in the castle turned a deep red. "Who else can I be?" Elsa One asked, softer than usual. "This is who I am. A monster; I was meant to be a monster and nothing less."

"No," Elsa Two reached out to comfort Elsa One, who jerked away. Elsa Two sighed and continued,"Elsa, I know what you're feeling. I feel like a monster, too. But, that doesn't mean that you have to-"

"Yes, it does!" Elsa One shouted. "Face it! People like us have no other choice! We're going to end up hurting people by accident and that feels so much worse!" She was holding back tears at this point, her cheeks red."It feels so much worse when you're trying to protect people and you can't. The people already think we're evil. That we're the prophecy. Even Anna thinks I'm the prophecy!" Tears were running down her face freely now, leaving a trail of frost on her cheeks. "The world is practically screaming at us to be a monster, even our own sister. So, I have to face it. I'll never be a good person."

Elsa Two was at a loss for words, but that didn't stop her jumbled thoughts. Memories flashed through her brain. None of the memories were good.

_Elsa was already having a hard day. Her gloves were being cleaned, and she was having a nervous breakdown without them._

_When she knew that Anna was taking a nap, Elsa dared to go out of her room to see if her gloves were clean yet. She was about to ask her father if they were ready, but he was talking to her tutor. So, she hid behind the wall, listening to their conversation._

_"I'm sorry, Adgar." The tutor sighed. "I just can't put up with this anymore. I've spent a fortune on replacing books that she's frozen. Not to mention the times she's nearly frozen me. When I hand her something, I have signs of frostbite on my fingers."_

_"She's apologized every time." The King countered._

_"Apology or not, I can't do this anymore." The tutor said firmly. "Until she can learn to control her 'quirk', I'll have to resign. She's a danger, not only to me, but to everyone in this castle."_

_"My daughter is not a danger!" Elsa's father yelled, finally losing his temper. "Until you can learn to respect my family, you are not welcome in the Arendelle castle."_

_"Fine by me." The tutor shot back, picking up her supplies. "I don't want to tutor a monster, anyway."_

"Do you have anything else to say?" Elsa One asked, her voice hoarse from yelling.

Elsa Two shook her head, close to tears herself. "You're right."

Elsa One collected herself and said, "Now if you don't mind, leave-"

"Queen Elsa!" Came a shout from downstairs.

Both Elsas stiffened. "Who's there?" Elsa One called.

"Admiral Westerguard." He yelled back.

Elsa One ran downstairs. When she made it, she pointed her hands at Hans threateningly.

"Relax," Admiral Westerguard said, putting his hands up. "We aren't here to hurt you."

"Like I believe that." Elsa One narrowed her eyes. She whirled around and encased each member of his army in ice at lightning speed. She turned to face Hans again, grinning maliciously. "How are you going to defeat me on your own?"

"I didn't come here to defeat you." The Prince of the Southern Isles responded.

Elsa rolled her eyes and shot ice at him.

Hans drew his sword immediately, which the ice bounced off of. He then pointed the sword at Elsa. "I don't want to hurt you, your majesty," Hans warned. "But if you don't stop this, I have to defend myself."

"Get away from her!"

Hans turned around to see Elsa Two pointing a sword at him.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm Elsa from another universe," Elsa Two answered. "And I suggest that you go."

Hans looked shocked, but he pushed the surprise at this news down and said, "Queen Elsa, y-you're better than this."

But Hans' words didn't get to her that time. "No, I'm not." She growled. "That perfect girl is gone."


	8. Life's Too Short

**Author's Note: Woah! I got about five more favorites after the last chapter! Thank you! **

**So, I've used the "Life's Too Short Reprise" in this chapter, which was written by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez (aka: amazing songwriters who are not me) but I tweaked the lyrics ever-so slightly to fit. You'll see…**

**And, like I said in Chapter 6, suggestions are welcome. *hint,hint***

**Without further ado (adieu?), Chapter 8!**

* * *

Sven stopped in front of the stairs leading up to Elsa's ice palace.

"Oh no!" Cloaked Anna cried, looking at the horses around them. "H-Hans' army i-is alr-ready here!"

"It's okay," Kristoff said. "You two should stay here. I'll go in and stop Hans."

"N-no!" Cloaked Anna objected. "I-I want t-to save my s-sister!"

Before Kristoff could stop them, the two princesses stumbled off of Sven's back and ran up the stairs as fast as their frail legs could carry them. The large icy doors swung backward, opening to reveal not one, but two Elsas, surrounding Hans with an icy barrier.

"Elsa," Hans said cautiously. "Put the sword down."

"I don't want to hurt you, Hans," Elsa Two said, still holding the sword.

"Then, put the sword down," He repeated. He pressed his sword against Elsa Two's sword, putting pressure on the Queen.

"You think I don't know how to swordfight?" Elsa Two asked, half-amused. She swung her sword.

Hans glared at her. He swung his sword again, but his blow was shielded. But, it wasn't shielded by Elsa Two or Elsa One.

"No!" Came the desperate cry from a frozen girl.

Elsa Two as pushed away in the process, preventing her from any possible contact with the sword. She hit the wall, but scrambled upward quickly. She watched as her sister froze before her eyes.

"Anna!" She shouted. "No! No!"

Elsa Two approached her sister and cupped her frosted face in her hands. "I-I killed you," She sputtered. "I…I truly am a…monster."

Elsa Two moved her hands away from the frozen Anna's face, and mumbled incoherently through her tears, "I need to leave Arendelle." With shaky legs, she stumbled out of the castle and out into the mountains.

Elsa One stared at the frozen Anna, unable to tear her cold eyes away. She was glued in place.

Hans seemed to find this to be the perfect time to get the Queen to the dungeon. He had picked up a piece of shattered ice,intent on rendering her unconcious. He lifted the fragment above her head, ready to strike, when a cold hand gripped his arm.

"D-don't y-you dare l-lay a fing-ger o-on Els-sa!"

Cloaked Anna had her frosty hand on Hans' arm. Her cheeks were almost solid ice, and you could see the frost encasing her legs.

"Anna?" Hans questioned, bewildered. "I thought-"

"Ther-re's t-two of us-s!" She cut in. "Get a-away fr-from my sist-ter!"

"She's out of control, Anna," Hans attempted to convince her. "Look what she's done to you! I'm just trying to protect you from her!"

"I-I don't n-need pr-protection fr-from the ones I l-love." Cloaked Anna growled. At that moment, she froze completely, leaving no more Annas in the room.

Elsa One snapped out of her trance at that moment, seeing that her own sister had frozen. Elsa One neared her, and Hans, removing his arm from Cloaked Anna's frozen grasp, backed away.

To everybody's shock, Elsa One, the cold-hearted, vicious Queen who purposely froze her kingdom and her sister, started crying. Guilt filled her usually angry eyes as she put her arms around Cloaked Anna. Through her tears, she softly sang,

_"Sadness swirls within me like the snow. I've frozen out the only friend I'll ever know. There's no way I can_ win,_ but I wish that I had been there for you long ago._

_Life's too short to be such a despicable fool, so reckless that I couldn't see,_

_Life's too short to be so desperate to be free that I only ever thought of me,_

_I wish I saw things clearly. I guess I'm just not the sort. Now all I know is life's too short."_

Elsa put her head on Cloaked Anna's shoulder, still crying.

_"Life's too short to miss out on a sister like you."_ A voice sang into Elsa's ear.

Elsa looked up to see her sister completely thawed. "Anna?"

"Oh, Elsa," Cloaked Anna smiled, returning Elsa's embrace.

"I'm so sorry for…for everything." Elsa whispered.

"It's okay." Cloaked Anna responded. "I'm okay. Everything is all right now, isn't it?"

"Wait!"

The two sisters turned to see that the other Anna had thawed. But, instead of looking relieved that she was alive, she looked panicked. "Where's my sister?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I was tempted to call this chapter "Here I Stand in the Light Of Day" just to continue the Let It Go reference from the last chapter's title. (Let the storm rage on!)**


	9. A Frozen Soul

_"Unlimited…_

_The damage is unlimited,_

_To everyone I have tried to help or tried to love!"_

_- Removed verse of No Good Deed, Wicked_

* * *

**Author's Note: So, I added the quote above because I was listening to an extended version of No Good Deed from Wicked (I am going to write a Frozen/Wicked crossover someday) and when I heard that part, I thought, "Elsa! Chapter 9! Perfect!" (It did help that the wickedly talented Adele Dazeem was singing it.) Plus, this chapter was greatly inspired by the song No Good Deed. Should I add quotes at the begining of each chapter? Please answer in the reviews! :-) **

**There is a lot of singing in this chapter, so be prepared. (Lion King reference anyone?)**

**So, I bestow upon you CHAPTER 9!**

* * *

"Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel…

Elsa Two murmured her mantra to herself as she ran away, leaving a thick trail of snow behind her. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, and her cheeks were covered from frost left by her tears. Her braid had unfurled while she was escaping, and she looked as if she had been on the run for days.

"Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel, conceal…"

_I can't conceal it. If I could, wouldn't I have figured out how to by now?_

Elsa ignored her thoughts and continued on. "Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel…"

_If I let it go, I'll just end up hurting them more._

"Conceal-"

_All I can do is hurt people._

"Don't feel-"

_Stop trying!_

"Conceal!"

_ I killed my sister!_

"Don't feel!"

_I can't conceal it! I am a monster!_

Elsa screamed as ice exploded around her. She was surrounded by spikes of red ice. Elsa lost the support in her legs and collapsed to the ground, sobbing once more.

_"For the first time in forever, I'm really all alone._

_I wish I'd been there for her, but Anna faced this on her own._

_She'd always been there for me, knocking on my door each day._

_But, now because of my cruelness, she's really gone away."_

Elsa pushed herself up to a sitting with shaking arms and with a wave of her hand, created a mirror of ice. She gazed at her reflection with hate-filled eyes.

_"You let them in,_

_You let them see,_

_You were the monster that you're meant to be._

_Reveal,_

_And feel;_

_You let it go!_

_Elsa One was right all along, you know…"_

Elsa threw the mirror down and, forming a blizzard around her, sang,

_"For the first time in forever, I finally can see,_

_The monster that's inside me is all I'll ever be!_

_I can try to gain my freedom_

_from this horrendous curse,_

_But every move that I make will only make it worse!"_

The red ice shifted into yellow, reflecting her anger.

"Oh, Anna," She whispered. "I wish that you hadn't had to deal with a sister like me. I wish I were a better person, for you," She looked into the mirror again and sighed. "But that will never happen."

Elsa's tears blurred her vision, but she angrily wiped them away. "Stop crying, you idiot!" She shouted at herself. "I need to stop feeling. Monsters don't feel, and I am a monster."

Elsa then noticed that the prophecy had fallen out of her bag. She snatched it up, crumpling the corner, but noticed something on the back. It was titled _"A Frozen Soul."_ Curious, she read the page.

_"Freezing a soul is a terribly dangerous spell, possibly as dangerous as a frozen heart. A frozen soul causes the victim of the curse to be incapable of feeling any strong emotions such as love, fear, joy, sadness, hate, etcetera. Much like a frozen heart, the spell can only be broken by an act of true love, which is especially difficult in this case, since the victim cannot feel love. The love has to come from somebody else._

_A frozen soul can be cast upon someone by putting your hand on the victim of the curse and naming one thing that applies to each of the words below:_

_Beautiful_

_Powerful_

_Dangerous_

_Cold._

_Then, the person casting the spell must say, 'Kan denne personen bli forbannet med en frossen sjel.'_

_Only a sorcerer of ice can cast this curse, but a sorcerer is not needed to break the curse."_

Elsa felt the tears flowing even more now. "This is what I need; a frozen soul." She sobbed. "It's what I deserve. It's exactly those feelings that cause me to lose control. I don't need to worry about anyone breaking the curse. Besides Anna, who could possibly love a monster?"

With a deep breath, Elsa put her hand on her heart and began. "Beautiful; Anna. Anna was beautiful inside and out. Powerful; My parents. Their strength was incredibly powerful. Dangerous; me. Cold; Arendelle. Of course, that's because of me.

"Okay. Anna, Mama and Papa, me, and Arendelle." With one last glance at her reflection in the mirror, she finished with, "Kan denne personen bli forbannet med en frossen sjel!"

There was an explosion of blue light, and above Elsa, a large, sparkling snowflake appeared in the sky.

* * *

**Author's Note: The last part of the curse is Norwegian, by the way.**


	10. Off On Another Adventure

_"Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten."_

_- David Ogden Stiers_

* * *

**Author's Note: In the reviews, Queen Elsa of the TARDIS said she was confusified (she said confused. I said confusified) about which Anna was which, so I thought I'd update everyone on who is who because it IS confusifying!**

**Elsa One: She is the black-haired, concept art version of Elsa.**

**Elsa Two: She is the Elsa from the movie universe of Frozen.**

**Anna: She is also from the movie universe. She doesn't have anything added to her name; she is JUST Anna.**

**Cloaked Anna: She is the sister of Elsa One. She will become Uncloaked Anna in this chapter. (Yeah, you'll see...)**

**Sometimes when there is only one Elsa and/or Anna in a scene, I'll just call them "Elsa" or "Anna".**

**Um, do I have anything else to say? No? Okay! Chapter 10!**

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna shouted. "Where are you?! I'm okay now! Elsa!"

Anna went running up the stairs leading to the other room, still calling for Elsa.

"Where did you go?!" Anna ran out to the balcony, desperate.

"Anna?"

Anna turned around to see a woman with spiky black hair that somehow reminded her of Elsa.

"Who are you?" Anna asked.

"I'm Els-"

"You don't look like Elsa." Anna interrupted.

Elsa One rolled her eyes. "I'm the Elsa in this universe. Your sister doesn't look like Elsa to everyone else here."

Anna wanted to ask why Elsa One looked so different, but she decided that there were more important things to worry about. "Where did _my_ Elsa go?"

"She ran out after you froze." Elsa One answered.

Anna's face fell. "Sh-she's gone? Again? I finally found her, and she left me again?"

Elsa One opened her mouth to speak, but Anna stopped her. "And you let her get away?! Nobody, not one person in this castle, thought to go after the woman who already fled Arendelle once?! You all just watched her disappear?!"

Elsa One clenched her fists, now feeling defensive. "Well, gee, sorry I didn't think to chase after that-that wimp who claims to-"

"My sister is not a wimp!" Anna yelled. "Elsa is the strongest-"

"The strongest, most amazing woman who ever lived?" Elsa One cut in. "Yeah, sorry I didn't drop everything and follow her! I was too busy watching my sister die twice!"

Anna closed her eyes, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry," She said. "I…I just want my sister back."

Elsa was about to say something, but she was interrupted by a scream from downstairs.

Anna and Elsa exchanged panicked looks before rushing downstairs.

Cloaked Anna had Hans' arms tied up in her now removed cloak. She looked quite proud of herself as she said, "I think I sprained his arm!"

"I think so, too." Hans added, sounding like he was in pain.

"He wanted to put you in the dungeon, Elsa!" The now Uncloaked Anna exclaimed.

"She's a-"

"If you say monster, I swear I'm going to throw you off of the balcony!" Uncloaked Anna threatened.

"Good job, Anna." Elsa stifled a grin.

"Now, did anyone see where the other universe Elsa went?" Uncloaked Anna asked nobody in particular.

Kristoff cleared his throat. "I saw a blonde woman run out of the castle."

"That's her!" Anna exclaimed. "Where'd she go?"

"Um…" Kristoff looked guilty, and Anna knew what he was going to say before he could say it.

"Doesn't anyone know where she went?!" Anna screamed.

The room went silent as all eyes fell on the outraged princess.

"Look, since none of you seem to know or care about where _my_ Elsa has gone, I'm just going to find her myself!" Anna started out the door, but Uncloaked Anna stopped her.

"No, you don't have to go by yourself," Uncloaked Anna told her. "We do care. We'll just have to split up. Two of us will take Hans back to the castle and figure out what to do about him, and two of us will go after the blonde Elsa."

"We call her Elsa Two." Elsa One injected. "And, I'll help the other Anna find her."

"Don't I have a say in this?" Hans asked, struggling to get out of Uncloaked Anna's tightly knotted cloak.

"No," The rest of them chorused.

"You guys probably need Sven more than Uncloaked Anna and I." Kristoff offered to Anna and Elsa One.

"Who's Sven?" Elsa questioned. "And who are _you?"_

"Sven's my reindeer," Kristoff answered. "And I'm Kristoff. I'm Anna's-…um, friend. Anna's friend."

Elsa eyed Kristoff suspiciously and agreed. "But, how will you two get back to the castle?"

"Hans' soldiers have plenty of horses," Uncloaked Anna said. Then, she looked around at the soldiers, who were still trapped in ice. "What are we going to do about them?"

Elsa shrugged. "We can figure that out later. Right now, we've got to find Elsa Two. Is everyone ready?"

"I was born ready," Anna smiled.

"Kristoff and I will look for her, too," Uncloaked Anna said. "Once we get this whole Hans situation taken care of."

With that, the group headed out. But, before they could part ways, Elsa stopped Kristoff. "Hey! Reindeer guy!"

Kristoff looked nervous. "Yeah?"

"You'd better be good to my sister," She warned. "Because I'm obviously not afraid to use my powers if someone upsets me."

Kristoff wasn't sure if that was her way of giving him permission to date Uncloaked Anna, or if that was just a general Snow Queen threat, so he just nodded. "Yes, your majesty."

Elsa grinned and brushed past him. She climbed onto Sven's back behind Anna.

"Don't worry, Elsa," Anna said as Sven started on his way down the mountain."We'll find you."

* * *

**Author's Note: In case that chapter was confusifying, basically what happened is Uncloaked Anna and Kristoff are taking Hans back to the castle to find a suitable punishment for attacking the Elsas, and Elsa One and Anna are taking Sven to find Elsa Two.**


	11. Hazy Memories

_"I dreamed that love would never die…_

_But there are dreams that cannot be,_

_And there are storms we cannot weather!"_

_- I Dreamed a Dream, Les Miserables_

* * *

**Author's Note: The first part of this chapter is a dream. (Haha, I dreamed a dream. Pun unintended)**

**leena1445: Here's MOAREEEE!**

* * *

"Elsa!"

Elsa Two looked around. She was surrounded by white nothingness for miles. "Who's there?" She called.

"It's me, Anna."

Elsa turned to see Anna standing there, looking sad. "Elsa?" She asked. "What have you done?"

"What do you mean?" Elsa responded. "I've done a lot."

"I mean the curse," Anna sighed. "Why would you do that? Letting go of all of the love that exists in your life?"

"Without you, Anna, I…I don't have any love." Elsa answered, not looking Anna in the eyes.

"Just because I'm gone doesn't mean that you have to deprive yourself of any joy or love," Anna said. "You've deprived yourself of joy and love long enough."

"Monsters don't love!" A voice shouted from the other end of the white nothingness.

Elsa turned around to see Elsa One.

"Don't you remember what I said?" She asked, sounding furious. "A monster is all we'll ever be!"

"No, Elsa! Don't listen to her!" Anna cried.

Elsa Two looked around desperately, trying to decide who to trust.

"You're the Ice Queen!" Elsa One continued. "You are a cold blooded sorceress!"

"You're my sister!" Anna countered. "You're the warmest person I've ever met!"

"Your parents hated you!" Elsa One taunted. "They feared you! And, they had good reasons to fear you!'

"Mama and Papa loved you!" Anna yelled.

"They were ashamed that they raised you to be what you are!" Elsa One added.

Anna ran over and grabbed Elsa Two's arm, trying to drag her away from Elsa One. "She doesn't know anything!" Anna told her. "Mama and Papa loved you, I love you, and you love me!"

"And everyone you love ends up getting hurt!" Elsa One injected. "Anna is proof of that! The only way to stop you from hurting people is to stop loving!"

Elsa One created a blue vortex, with cold winds that pulled Elsa Two toward it.

"No! Elsa, don't go!" Anna sobbed, still holding on to her.

"It's too late," Elsa One said. "She's already cast the curse."

Elsa Two was inches away from the vortex. "I'm sorry that I disappointed you again, Anna."

"You've never disappointed me," Anna whispered. "Just, please, keep this somewhere buried in the back of your mind: I love you."

In that moment, Anna couldn't hold on any longer and Elsa Two was sucked into the vortex.

* * *

Elsa Two awoke to warmth. She didn't like it. She blinked repeatedly, trying to clear her blurred vision. When it came into view, she saw that she was in a bed, draped in a woollen blanket.

"You're up," A girl's voice said. "Thank goodness! I thought you were dead!"

A girl who looked about eleven years old walked into the room. She had long brown hair and was wearing a concerned yet relieved look on her face.

"Where am I?" Elsa asked. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

"Well, I was getting firewood, and I saw this flash of bright light in the sky," The girl explained. "So, I ran over to see what was going on. I saw you onto the ground, and you looked like you were in pain. I asked if you were okay, and you just whispered, 'I'm sorry, Anna' and then, you blacked out. So, I took you back to my home. Oh, and I'm Ingrid."

Elsa gave Ingrid a skeptical look. "Okay,then." She said, raising her eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" Ingrid questioned, sitting down on the bed next to Elsa. "Do you remember what happened? Is there anything I can get you? What's your name?"

"I don't know, no, no, and I'm, um…" Elsa's mind struck a blank. What _was_ her name?

"Do you remember anything?" Ingrid asked worriedly.

Elsa closed her eyes. "Be quiet!" She demanded. "I'm thinking."

Ingrid looked taken aback. "Okay," She muttered.

Elsa went through her memories. She could remember ice the most. Lots of ice. She remembered closed doors. She remembered shooting ice at people. She struggled to remember her family. She could just barely picture a moustached man, a woman with a brunette bun, and a girl with two strawberry blonde braids. But, she could only remember their faces.

"Um…I'm the Snow Queen." Elsa said. "That's right; that's what I'm called."

Ingrid's eyebrows raised. "Why are you called the Snow Queen?"

"I can do this." Elsa answered. With a flourish of her hand, snowflakes flew up and twirled around in circles.

"Woah!" Ingrid exclaimed. "Y-you're just like Queen Elsa! Of course, you're probably not _just_ like her. I mean, she looks way different and she's evil and stuff. Wait, are _you_ evil?"

"I don't know." Elsa responded. "But…I think my real name is Elsa."

Ingrid was silent for a while. "Well, maybe it's just a coincidence." She finally said, thinking out loud. "It must be. Yes. Well, um, how about you get some rest and I'll make some soup for you?"

"I don't want soup," Elsa said simply. "It's too warm."

"Oh…okay, how about iced tea, then?" Ingrid offered.

Elsa nodded and Ingrid left the room.

Elsa looked out of the window. It was snowing. _I assume that has something to do with me._ She thought.

Then, something came back to her.

_"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow!"_

Elsa got out of her bed and walked over to Ingrid, who was fixing Elsa iced tea in the kitchen. "Ingrid!"

Ingrid jumped and turned around. "Elsa!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing up?! You just regained conciousness about five minutes ago!"

Elsa, while steadying herself on a coffee table (Elsa wasn't going to admit it, but Ingrid had a point about not getting out of bed. Elsa was extremely dizzy from getting up so soon.), told the young girl, "I remembered something, and you seemed like you would want to know."

Ingrid's eyes brightened. "Tell me!"

"I have no idea why you're so eager to know about my memories, but alright," Elsa began. "I was being coronated Queen, and, something I forgot about happened and I ended up freezing all of the kingdom. I ran away to the mountains, and, um, this girl who I think is my sister came and told me I froze Arendelle. I froze her heart. A little bit later, I was transported here somehow, and I met Queen Elsa. Your Queen Elsa, not me. I'm from a different universe. That's all I remember."

"Oh…" Ingrid trailed off, dumbfounded. She shook herself back to reality and said, "Um, Elsa, I really think that you need to get some rest. Perhaps, you'll…remember it better afterward."

"You don't believe me." Elsa stated. She didn't sound angry; she couldn't be angry.

"No, no, not- that's not nessacarily it, but, you should really get rest." Ingrid tried, although Elsa was right.

_ She's completely delusional!_ Ingrid thought. _But, then again, ice magic is possible…_

Elsa obeyed and walked back to her room.

Elsa couldn't remember anything about the fear she felt all her life. She couldn't remember the anger she felt when Anna insisted on marrying Hans. She couldn't remember the how desperately she wanted to protect Anna. She couldn't remember the joy she felt when she finally let her powers go. She couldn't remember how terrified she was when she saw Anna clutching her heart in pain as she fell to the floor of the ice palace. She couldn't remember Anna's love.

And as long as her soul was frozen, she wouldn't remember any of those feelings.

* * *

**Author's Note: Who do you want to hear about in the next chapter? Elsa One and Anna, or Uncloaked Anna, Kristoff, and Hans? Or, more Elsa Two?**


	12. What Prophecy?

_"Though I do admit it came on fast,_

_Still I do believe that it can last,_

_And I will be loathing you my whole life long!'_

_- What Is This Feeling, Wicked_

* * *

**Author's Note: I asked who I should write about next and the winner is *drumroll* ANNA AND ELSA ONE!**

**I know that this is the second Wicked quote I've used, but I couldn't resist. Let's just say that it's hard for people from other universes to not have disagreements…**

**By the way, this chapter is SUPER long. I don't know how it got so long. Oh, well!**

* * *

The wind howled as Elsa One and Anna rode across the mountains. It blew Anna's braids into her face, but Elsa's black spikes stayed perfectly still. Anna sat there awkwardly. She could tell that she didn't want to get on this Elsa's bad side.

"So, um, where should we go?" Anna asked, trying to break the silence.

"North." Elsa answered monotonously.

"Smart. It seems like you guys like the north," Anna commented, nodding. "You know, the North Mountain and all that."

"Yes, well, we _are_ Snow Queens." Elsa sighed.

They rode in silence for a few moments more, until Elsa asked, "So, how was your Elsa? You know, growing up?"

"Um, I don't really know." Anna answered in complete honesty. "I never saw her."

"Of course; I knew that." Elsa said, mostly to herself. "I- erm, _she_ was hiding away from the prophecy."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Prophecy? What prophecy?"

Now, it was Elsa's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Um, _the_ prophecy."

"And, what is the prophecy?" Anna asked.

Realisation struck Elsa like a slap to the face. "Wait…_is_ there a prophecy in your universe?"

"No…" Anna said.

Elsa was silenced. After a few tense moments, she softly said, "I don't believe this."

"Well, maybe we do have a prophecy that I just don't know about." Anna tried.

"I don't believe this!" Elsa repeated, louder this time. "She-She didn't have to go through half of what I went through! Yet, at the first moment she can, she runs away! Does she know how many times I've wanted to run?!"

Anna decided that it wouldn't be best to point out that both Elsas ran away from Arendelle when they froze it.

Elsa continued on. "She always runs! I'm surprised that she didn't run away from home as a child! Yet, she thinks she knows exactly what I've been through! The little-"

"Hang on!" Anna interrupted. "If you hate my sister so much, why are you even bothering to save her?"

Elsa laughed. "Fine. You don't want my help? You won't get it."

She stopped Sven and leaped off.

"No, Elsa, wait-"

"Too late!" Elsa sneered. "You can find your cowardly big sister on your own, you two can have a little family reunion- maybe tell her she's not a monster, and she'll say 'Oh, Anna, you're the best sister ever!'- and then you two can go wreak havoc together in another universe! I shouldn't come anyway; I'd rain on your parade!"

Anna stumbled off of Sven. "No! Stop!"

Elsa ignored her and started walking away.

"Please, Elsa, help me!" Anna begged. "I can't find her all by myself!"

"Sure, you can!" Elsa yelled. "You've survived thirteen years on your own!"

Anna gasped in anger. "Shut up!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes. "Shut up! How are you Elsa?"

"I have nothing in common with that rotten sister of yours!" Elsa shouted, creating a blizzard to push Anna away.

"SHE'S NOT ROTTEN!" Anna screamed.

Elsa covered her ears and started singing, "La la la la la la!"

"Listen to me!" Anna growled.

"I am not going to spend any more time pitying you and Elsa Two!" Elsa said in a sarcastic sing-song voice, walking away faster.

Anna tried to catch up to her, but it was no use. The blizzard was too strong.

Elsa took one last look at Anna and said, "Life's too short to waste it on you two."

Anna climbed back onto Sven and laid her head on his back miserably. "I have no idea how I'm going to find Elsa now,"She told him. "Maybe if I hadn't asked Elsa One why, I'd have a better chance of finding my Elsa. It just makes me angry, the way she talks about my sister. Why _was_ she helping?!"

Sven snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I thought you only responded to Kristoff." Anna smiled slightly.

Sven shook his head.

"Hmm, I guess I'm not alone, then." Anna said. "You don't mind if I complain some more, do you?'

Sven shook his head again.

"Thanks," Anna sighed. "I was so close to having her, but Hans just had to swordfight with her. I think that's against, like, man law or something. You know, fighting a girl. I bet you're a better gentleman than Hans."

Sven gave her a look that said, _I **know** I'm a better gentleman than Hans._

Anna laughed a bit. "You're good company, Sven. Any chance that you could build a snowman? I know you can't; hooves." Anna frowned. "Elsa could, though. And once I get her back, we'll build them all. If I ever get her back…" Anna shook her head. "No, I need to have courage. I'm trying to…I just worry about what she could bebe…could doing or where she could be…could she be hurt? I already lost Mama and Papa…" Anna's voice cracked. "I need her. I don't want to be by myself anymore…"

Sven snorted sympathetically.

"But, right now, I've got you," Anna said, still crying a bit. "And, we'll get her back together, Elsa One or not. And, then, everything will be alright. So, let's go."

With that, the princess and the reindeer rode up the mountain, ready to find the missing Elsa.

* * *

Elsa One trudged into her ice palace, slamming the doors behind her with a flick of her wrist. She stormed past the frozen guards and upstairs. She wanted to be alone, so that she could think. Unfortunately for her, that wasn't going to happen.

Olaf was in the center of the room, spinning around.

"What the heck are you doing?" Elsa questioned.

"Oh!" Olaf fell over and sat down. "I was looking for you…or anyone that wasn't frozen,really. I tried talking to them, but they didn't seem to be in the mood to talk."

"That still doesn't explain why you were spinning around like an idiot in my room." Elsa said exhaustedly.

"I was looking around for you, and I started looking too fast." Olaf answered.

Elsa sighed, putting her head in her hands. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know," Olaf answered.

"That question was rhetorical." Elsa snapped. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be alone."

"You seem stressed," Olaf observed. "I know you don't like warm hugs, but do you need someone to talk to?"

"No," Elsa hissed.

"There, there." Olaf put his arm on Elsa, patting her comfortingly.

"Get away from me!" Elsa snarled.

Olaf jumped back in surprise. "Alright," He muttered. "I'll go."

Once the snowman was gone, Elsa leaned up against the wall and slid down. She pulled her legs to her chest, sitting in the same position that she did when her parents died. Elsa leaned over her legs and looked at her reflection in the icy floor. "What is wrong with me?" She whispered.

"There's nothing wrong with you!"

Elsa saw Olaf standing in the doorway. "I told you to get away."

Olaf, ignoring her wishes, ran over to Elsa and sat himself down next to her. "Did something happen with Anna?"

"What makes you think that?" Elsa asked bitterly.

"I saw the whole thing, you know." Olaf said, playing with his nose. "With the other you running away, and the other Anna and the real you going to find her. You seemed fine then, but now you're back. What happened?"

Elsa, for the first time in front of Olaf, put her guard down. "I lost my temper," She explained, her voice filled with regret. "I flew off the handle like I always do. Elsa Two doesn't have a prophecy in her universe. I guess I got angry about that, then Anna got angry, and then I left."

"That's okay," Olaf sympathized. "You can just go back and apologize to Anna, and then you guys can go find Elsa Two, and then everything will be alright!'

"Are you kidding me?" Elsa asked. "I can't go back. I'm the last person she wants to see."

"Well, you'll be the first person she wants to see if you say sorry!" Olaf countered.

"Well, maybe…maybe I don't want to." Elsa huffed, standing up."I mean, they're the ones that barged into my life, ruining everything. In fact, if it weren't for Elsa Two running away, Anna- _my_ _sister_, Anna- and I would be perfectly happy right now, making up for lost time and figuring out how to break this stupid prophecy together! But, _no._ Instead, we're on some dumb rescue mission to find poor little Elsa Two!"

Elsa walked out onto the balcony with Olaf trailing behind her. "So, why should I apologize to her?! She should apologize to my sister and I for ruining our lives! I had every right in the world to leave, because they aren't my problem!"

She slammed her hands onto the railing of the balcony, making spikes fly up from it. The castle burned yellow with anger. "The only reason I offered to help was because I had this idiotic idea that if I could save Elsa Two, I wouldn't be a monster. No. The only way I can escape my monstrosity is with the help of the _real_ Anna, my sister, but I obviously can't do that with them around! Anna cares too much about these other versions of us to abandon them for me, though."

Elsa's familiar evil smirk returned at this moment, making Olaf concerned. "Um, your majesty?" He asked, tugging on her dress. "What are you thinking of?"

Elsa, pulling his hand away, answered, "The only way for my Anna to return to me is for Elsa Two to be found. So, I'll make sure that she's found."

"You'll go back with the other Anna and help her?" Olaf guessed hopefully.

"Oh, goodness no!" Elsa laughed. "No, I have a _better_ plan in mind."

With that, Elsa let her hair down from spikes, letting it drape over her face. Then, she waved her hand, creating a dark blue, hooded cloak around her. She pulled the hood up, now making her unrecognizable.

"I am now an innocent villager who wittinessed the wicked Snow Queen and her sister plotting," Elsa explained. "So, being a good citizen, I will go to the castle and inform whoever is currently in charge of the horrible things that they're planning."

"But, they aren't planning anything bad, are they?" Olaf asked.

"Not that I know of, no, but I'm the Ice Queen. I'm allowed to tell a few white lies here and there," Elsa grinned.

"But, wouldn't that be antagonizing yourself, since you are technically Elsa?" Olaf asked, trying to stop her.

"Not necessarily," Elsa responded slyly. "You and I both know that Elsa Two and her sister are from another universe, that's obvious. Well, I- the _real_ Elsa- will transform back into myself and save the townsfolk from these evil clones. They'll have to accept me as their queen after saving their lives, yes? And if not, well, I'm sure that's nothing a few frozen hearts can't take care of."

"Th-though, how will you save them if Elsa Two does nothing wrong?" Olaf questioned.

"I have ice magic, too." Elsa answered. "I can easily pin something on her."

"But-"

"Would you stop questioning me?!" Elsa snarled. "I know what I'm doing!"

"I-I don't think so, your majesty." Olaf said anxiously.

"Um, excuse me?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly do you mean by that, snowman?"

"I mean, I don't think you know what you're doing," Olaf told her, flinching. "I think you may be a bit, um, what's the word?" Olaf tried to think of a way to say you've gone delirious politely. "You may be a bit unhinged from this whole 'other universe' buisness."

"I am not mad if that's what you're suggesting," Elsa said, trying to keep her temper in check. "I have been separated from my sister for 13 years, so I'll do anything to get our relationship back. Is that crazed?"

"No, but the way that you're going about it-"

"I have already made up my mind!" Elsa cut in. "You can't change that. I control the snow; the snow doesn't control me."

With that, she left the castle, ready to carry out her plot without a hint of hesitation.

_I have to warn the Annas!_ Olaf thought. _Wait, how can I think if I don't have a brain? Olaf shook his head. That's not important right now. Right now, I have to stop Elsa._

* * *

**Author's Note: Just when you thought Elsa One was done being evil… (laughs manically alongside Elsa One)**


	13. An Awkward Meeting

"_Maybe I don't have a magic touch  
And maybe I don't have a talent as such  
Just this heart with much too much to share  
So I'll never be the heir, but I'm more than just a spare_"

-_Anna, from the deleted song More Than Just The Spare_

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this took a little while to update! Writer's block is pure evil...**

**This chapter is also known as "The Chapter In Which Uncloaked Anna Loses Her Temper".**

**The next couple of chapters will be more, um, "Anna-centric".**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Anna, if you would please just-"

"I don't want to hear it, Prince Jerkface of the Backstab Isles!" Uncloaked Anna interrupted, putting her hand up.

"Please, let me explain."Hans sighed.

Kristoff sat on the front of the horse, uncomfortably listening Anna quarrel with her ex-fiance.

"You can go ahead and explain, but I'm not listening." Anna grumbled, crossing her arms.

"I was just trying to defend Arendelle," Hans said. "I wanted you and your nation to be okay. And, yes, I know I lied about going after Elsa, and I'm truly sorry, my love-"

"My _love?!_" Anna echoed incredulously. "Don't you dare use the L-word when describing our relationship! You never L-worded me!"

"That's not true! I love-"

This earned him a glare from the strawberry blonde girl.

Hans sighed and tried again. "I_ L-word_ you with all my heart. But, the only reason I lied is because I didn't want you to be worried about Elsa."

"Well, I think I have a right to know if somebody is going to attack my sister!" Anna exclaimed.

"We never meant to attack her, Anna," Hans continued.

"'We never meant to attack her, Anna,'" Anna mocked in a low voice. "What did you mean to do by barging in with crossbows?!"

"We had the crossbows just in case," Hans said. "We just meant to talk to her, and try to get her to thaw Arendelle. But, when I got there, Elsa assumed that we were there to attack her. We couldn't stop her. We had to do something."

"So, you had to attempt to kill her?!" Anna questioned.

Hans was silenced.

"I really wanted to believe that you loved me." Anna continued softly and sadly.

The three rode on quietly, the only sound being the horse's hooves crunching in the snow.

Kristoff felt something tugging at him. He hated seeing her so heartbroken. He just wanted to fix everything and see her smile again, smile the way she had when they first made it to Elsa's castle. All he wanted was for her to smile and say-

"Kristoff! You're about to run into a tree!"

Kristoff pulled himself out of his thoughts just in time to avoid coming face-to-face with a tree.

"Kristoff, are you okay?" Anna asked, concerned.

"Um, yeah," Kristoff answered awkwardly, thankful that it was dark out, so she couldn't see his red face. "Yeah, I just got, erm, distracted."

_There's too much going on right now,_ He told himself._ You can't have a crush on Anna._

* * *

"I can't have a crush on Kristoff," Anna declared to Sven."Nope, no-siree, not me. I literally_ just_ got over Hans. I can't like him already, right?"

Sven rolled his eyes. Anna had been going back and forth between liking Kristoff and not liking him for the past hour.

"I can't!" Anna decided. "No, not yet. Then again, I _have_ known him longer than Hans. Well, I've spent more time with him. And, I can't deny myself of my feelings! If I like him, then-"

Sven stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

Sven tilted his head forward.

Anna looked up and gasped. In front of them was a large circle of ice, with spikes surrounding it.

Anna's face spread into a wide grin. "This is it, Sven! We've got to be close! Come on!"

Anna bounded off of Sven and sprinted towards the ice, her eyes gleaming.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna called. "It's me, Anna! I'm here! I'm alive! Elsa!"

But, she got no response.

Anna ran further into the ice circle, hoping desperatly to find her sister. As she ran, she stepped on something that broke with a crunching sound.

"Agh!" Anna exclaimed, holding her foot. She looked down, trying to find what broke. She bent over and picked it up. She frowned at it. "A mirror?"

* * *

The prince, princess, and iceman neared the castle gates. The parked their horse and walked up the bridge. As the walked, Uncloaked Anna led the way, followed by Kristoff, who was keeping a suspicious eye on Hans.

"Princess Anna!" Gerda exclaimed, running through the still-open gates. "You're back! Oh, my lady, we were so worried!"

"I'm fine, Gerda," Anna grinned. "And, I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times; you don't have call me 'my lady'; I hate formalities."

Gerda gasped. "You've thawed. You're not shivering or stuttering."

"I have, but we can discuss that later," Anna continued, her face growing serious. She stepped to the side and motioned towards Hans. "This man nearly killed Elsa! Both Elsas!"

Gerda raised an eyebrow. "Both?"

Anna sighed. "Never mind that, it's a really long story. My point is, he attempted murder, so, we should imprison him until he can go back to the Southern Isles, where he can be imprisoned again. He also deserves a good punch in the face."

Gerda looked shocked. "Well, um, alright…isn't that your fiance, though?"

"_Was!_" Anna corrected. "Until this happened."

"I think that I deserve a trial," Hans chimed in.

"You have the right to remain silent, Sideburns," Anna commanded. She turned back to Gerda. "Also, I'd like to have a meeting with the dignataries that came to Elsa's coronation.I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes, ma'am." Gerda nodded.

Not long afterward, two guards came out and took Hans away.

"Let me at least write to my brothers!" Hans argued as they took him away.

When he was out of their viewpoint, Kristoff chuckled a little bit.

"What?" Anna asked.

"That was impressive." Kristoff grinned.

"What was impressive?" Anna blushed.

"The way you gave orders," Kristoff replied."I guess I've just never seen a princess in action. Though, for not being the crown princess, that was pretty, I don't know, queenly."

Anna blushed harder. "I'm not queenly. I'm anything but queenly."

"I'm just saying you seem like you'd be a good leader," Kristoff said.

Anna smiled. "I've never really thought of myself as a leader."

"Just because Elsa's the queen doesn't mean you can't be a leader." Kristoff told her.

Anna practically glowed.

_So, I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up over somebody's old barn door._

"Maybe not," Anna thought out loud, grinning.

Before Kristoff could ask her what she said, Gerda came back. "The dignataries are ready, Princess."

"Thank you," Anna replied. "Kristoff can come, too."

"What?" Kristoff questioned. "Um, no, th-that's alright. I can wait."

"No, I want you to come," Anna said welcomingly.

Kristoff leaned down and muttered so that only Anna could hear, "I've never exactly been to a royal meeting, and I don't think I'm what you'd call 'royal meeting' material."

"I've never exactly hosted a royal meeting," Anna whispered back. "I need someone who isn't a stuffy noble to be there for me. You know, to tell me if I'm being awkward."

"Fine,"Kristoff grudgingly agreed. "As long as you tell me if I'm being awkward."

"Deal," Anna said. Then, she led Kristoff down the hall and into the meeting room.

Anna made her way to the head of the table. She looked around, unsure of how to get the dignitaries' attention, since they were all talking. She glanced over at Kristoff for help, who shrugged in reply. She gave him a sarcastic look that said _Gee, thanks for the help._

"Sorry," Kristoff mouthed.

Anna tried clapping her hands. "Attention, everyone?"

This got a few people to notice her.

She cleared her throat. "Attention!"

People seemed to be interested in watching who Anna recognized as the Duke of Weaseltown (or was it Weselton?) rant about how Elsa had put his life in danger.

Anna tried getting their attention the same way three more times to no avail. Thoroughly irritated, she finally yelled, "LISTEN! I have hiked up and down a mountain four times today, twice while freezing to death! I have had a run-in with people from alternate universes, and I've had my heart broken today! So, I am not going to stand around and wait for your attention any longer! If you people would rather complain about my sister, the 'ice tyrant', you can go out in the hall! Those of you who will listen to me, LISTEN!"

The room went silent. The dignitaries wore serious faces that were obviously trying to cover up shock.

Blushing heavily now, Anna mouthed to Kristoff, "Awkward?"

Kristoff shook his head and mouthed back, "Assertive."

Anna nodded, satisfied. Then, she turned back to the crowd and softly smiled, "Thank you. Sorry for my outburst. I've had a long day."

With that, Anna continued to explain everything that had happened, starting with when she had found the other Anna, and leading up to where they were now.

The Duke of Weselton stood up, face red with anger. "More sorcery?! I don't believe any of this!"

"I know, it sounds insane, but-"

"Oh, I believe what you're saying," the Duke interrupted. "What I don't believe is that you have put all of lives in danger with your cursed Arendellian witchcraft!"

"Sir, we didn't mean for the other universe Elsa and Anna's to come here," Anna tried to explain. "It just happened. Believe me, they want to get back to where they're from too."

"Then, why don't they go back?" The Duke questioned.

"They don't know how," Anna sighed. "I told you, it was a complete accident."

"Why aren't they figuring out how?" the Duke questioned again.

"Because, we're trying to find Elsa Two." Anna answered, gritting her teeth. "I already explained that."

"So, you saying we have another missing Snow Queen out there, running around and cursing the land with more eternal winter?!" The Duke cried, outraged. "Well, all of us had better start writing to our families, saying that we won't be returning, if this Elsa is anything like your monsterous sister!"

"MY SISTER IS NOT A MONSTER!" Anna shouted, slamming her fists onto the table. "You, Mr. Duke of Weaseltown, can show yourself to the door, and wait out in the hall!"

"Well, I've never seen such outrageous behavior from a princess!" The Duke huffed as he left. Before he closed the door, he turned around and added, "It's Weselton!"

"I know," Anna replied, smiling sarcastically. Turning back to the remaining dignitaries, Anna continued, "Now, does anyone else have any questions?"

She got no response.

Worriedly, she glanced at Kristoff. "Awkward?"

"For the Duke," He mouthed back.

Anna grinned and suppressed a laugh.

Finally, the Irish Dignitary stood up. "My lady," he started. "I really do not wish to say anything rash about Queen Elsa, but, when she does find the other Elsa, will she be suitable to be Queen?"

Anna began gnawing on her lip to avoid losing her temper again. In a thin voice, she asked, "What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, no one knew about her, er, abilities," the Irish Dignitary started. "So, with these powers, can she rule a nation?"

"Sure, she can." Anna answered. "These powers can't stop her from ruling."

The Spainish Dignitary stood next. "Princess, perhaps we should start a search team to find the other Elsa."

Anna, relieved that for once they weren't saying anything about her sister, smiled. "That's a great idea, sir. I'll organize one right after the meeting."

The British Dignitary stood, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted by a loud slamming of doors.

Anna turned around to see a woman with a blue cloak on, and black hair that shadowed her face."I'd like to speak with whoever is currently in charge of the kingdom."


End file.
